Eternal Love
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Summary : Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat baik yang terkenal di Konoha High School. Karna pertemuan pertama mereka yang tanpa sengaja saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Hingga akhirnya, SasuSaku dan NaruHina berpacaran. Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka harus berpisah dan di jodohkan dengan yang bukan pasangannya? Akankah takdir memihak pada mereka?/Oneshot/RnR, please?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Eternal Love © Scy Momo Cherry

**Genre** : Romance™, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing** : SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : Typo bertebaran, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

For Alm. Arnanda Indah **(Kang Mas Neji Ganteng)** and Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete **(Raffa part II)**

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

**Summary :**

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat baik yang terkenal di Konoha _High School_.

Karna pertemuan pertama mereka yang tanpa sengaja saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Hingga akhirnya, SasuSaku dan Naruhina berpacaran.

Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka harus berpisah dan di jodohkan dengan yang bukan pasangannya? Akankah takdir memihak pada mereka?

.

.

.

Selama tiga tahun di Konoha _High School_ ini, aku berteman dengan tiga orang—dua di antaranya lelaki dan satunya perempuan. Di antara kedua lelaki itu, ada orang yang ku sayang—ah, ralat! Bukan ku sayang lagi tapi sangat ku cintai. Hingga saat ini, aku dapat berpacaran dengannya. Begitu pula dengan kedua temanku yang lain. Ya, hingga saat ini.

Tapi, hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk kami berempat.

.

.

.

"_Teme_, Sakura-_chan_, ayo berfoto denganku dan Hinata-_chan_!" seru pemuda berambut pirang jigrak dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menghampiri dua pasangan berambut kontras yang akan di ajaknya berfoto bersama. Di sampingnya seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang sepunggung ikut berlari kecil karena tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh sang pemuda pirang—Naruto.

"Cih, untuk apa, _Dobe_?" sahut pemuda _raven_—Sasuke—saat 'orang tak tahu malu' yang meneriakinya dari jauh itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Oh, ayolah, _Teme_! Ini kan untuk kenang-kenangan kita selama berada di Konoha _High School_! Iya kan, Hinata-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_?" jelasnya—yang lebih tepat di katakan sebagai rayuan atau paksaan—di sertai pertanyaan untuk meminta dukungan pada kedua gadis beriris indah yang berada di sana.

Kedua gadis cantik yang merupakan primadona sekolah itu saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda _raven _dan berhenti tepat pada si peminta dukungan—pemuda pirang.

"I-iya, N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucap si gadis pemalu—terbata. Mukanya merona setelah melihat senyuman menawan sang kekasih yang senang atas jawaban—dukungannya.

"Hu'um. Kau benar, Naruto!" tambah gadis beriris _emerald_ yang berada di samping pemuda _raven_ sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagunya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada pemuda berparas tampan di sampingnya "Sasuke-_kun_..." rayunya kepada sang kekasih dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Pemuda tampan bak dewa musim dingin itu tetap bergeming.

"Ayolah, _Temeeee_~"

"Sasuke-_kuuun_~"

'Cih, sial.' umpat Sasuke dalam hati sembari mendengus saat melihat 'serangan' _puppy eyes_ dari dua orang _baka_ yang sangat di kenalnya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan jika mendapatkan serangan _puppy eyes_ dari si gadis musim semi karena tentunya membuat wajah gadisnya itu bertambah ehem—imut. Walaupun sampai mati pun ia takkan mau mengakuinya. Tidak akan pernah. Ego-nya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Tapi ini? Bahkan sahabat _Dobe_-nya. Astaga. Dunia pasti sudah gila. Lihat saja, sahabat _Baka Dobe_-nya mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ dengan muka yang di buat se-imut mungkin. Cih. Apa ia tidak sadar kalau melihatnya seperti itu justru membuat orang ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Yaiks. Menjijikkan.

Mendesah pelan, Sasuke pun bergumam. " Hn."

"HOREEEEEE~" Teriakan kemenangan keluar begitu saja dari pemuda berkepala duren itu.

"Cih, berisik, _Baka Dobe_." sinis pemuda pemilik rambut berpotongan gaya a la ehem—pantat—ehem—ayam. Opss. Oke, jangan di ucapkan atau di lanjutkan lagi jika kalian masih ingin hidup.

"Apa katamu, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Grrrrr—"

"Hei, kalian ini! Hentikan! Lebih baik kita berfoto sekarang!" lerai gadis bersurai menyerupai bunga musim semi—Sakura.

"B-benar k-kata S-Sakura-_chan_, l-lebih baik k-kita berfoto s-sekarang." sahut gadis beriris bak permata _amethyst_.

"Kalian dengar sendiri kan? Jadi, cepat hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian itu! Dan kita berfoto... S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" bentak sang gadis musim semi dengan penekanan di kata 'sekarang'. Aura membunuh menguar begitu pekat di sekelilingnya. Sebelah tangannya sudah terkepal seakan siap meninju siapa saja yang membantahnya.

**GLEK.**

"B-baiklah, Yang Mulia Ratu Sakura-_Hime-sama_..." patuh Naruto ketakutan. Tapi selang beberapa detik...

"Yosh! Sekarang ayo kita berfoto~" ucap Naruto riang dan bersemangat kembali—seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Semua sudah siap? Hitung mundur yaaa~"

3...

2...

1...

Klik.

"Wah, coba lihat Hinata-_chan_, kau cantik sekali!" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar kalau ucapannya akan berakibat—

**BLUSH!**

Wajah putih mulus putri _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu berubah menjadi merah padam sehingga menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya yang memang cantik. "A-a-a-arigatou, N-Na-Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

'J-jangan p-pingsan, H-Hinata! K-kau p-pasti b-bisa. B-bertahanlah!" _Inner_ Hinata. Astaga, bahkan dalam _inner_-mu pun kau tetap terbata eh, Hinata?

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? _Daijoubu_?" tanya Naruto _innocent_. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata—menyebabkan Hinata benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

"_D-d-da-daijoubu_, N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata kian terbata. Salah tingkah, eh? Ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang ia yakini pasti sudah menyerupai buah kesukaan sang bungsu Uchiha. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya—_WAIT_! Hei, apa itu seringai eh, Namikaze? Oh, kau mencoba mengoda gadismu rupanya.

.

.

"Lihat, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku cantik kan? Ya, kalau kau sih tidak usah di tanya! Kau memang selalu tampan bahkan hanya dengan gaya _stoic_-mu yang menyebalkan itu!" gerutu Sakura sembari menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya—ngambek.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mendengus geli melihat reaksi berlebihan yang di tunjukan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Yah, maklum saja gadisnya ini memang kekanakan. Oh, bahkan walau sedang merajuk seperti itu gadismu tetap cantik kan, Uchiha? Oh, ya ya ya, lihat bahkan tanpa kau sadari kau tersenyum tipis karena kelakuan gadis musim semi milikmu itu. Ya, hanya milikmu. Selamanya. Seharusnya.

.

.

.

Di foto itu di ujung paling kanan terlihat Hinata yang sedang merona—karena bahunya yang di rangkul oleh Naruto—tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum dan melihat ke arah _camera_. Lalu, Naruto yang sedang nyengir ke arah _camera_ dengan tangan kanan merangkul bahu Hinata sedangkan sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke sendiri hanya berwajah _stoic_ dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang yang di kenakannya. Dan Sakura yang memasang senyuman manis sembari tangan kanannya merangkul lengan kanan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya membentuk huruf 'V'. Latar bunga sakura yang berguguran di belakangnya menjadikan _background_ sempurna untuk keempat pasang anak adam berparas rupawan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada sekumpulan murid yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari keheningan yang mereka buat tanpa sadar.

"Mereka... hari ini benar-benar akan berpisah ya?" tanya gadis bercepol dua memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Hening.

"Ya. Naruto dan Sakura akan tetap berada di Jepang—Konoha—ini. Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari Wali Kota Konoha jadi tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Konoha. Begitu juga Sakura yang merupakan cucu satu-satunya Dokter sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Mereka berdua harus tetap berada di Konoha. Mau tak mau. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata harus ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan pendidikan dan bisnis perusahaan mereka." jelas gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat a la _ponytail _setelah lama terdiam.

"Err... ku dengar mereka di jodohkan..." ucap gadis berambut pirang di kuncir empat ragu-ragu.

Gadis serupa _barbie_ itu tersenyum miris. "Entahlah—" jedanya sembari mengedikkan bahu. "_Forehead_ memang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia memang di jodohkan dengan Naruto. Karena di Konoha ini hanya mereka berdualah penerus satu-satunya dari Wali Kota dan Dokter kota ini—mereka sangat di butuhkan di sini. Ya, di sini. Di kota Konoha ini bukan di tempat lain. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang memiliki Itachi dan Neji. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke dan Hinata pun bernasib sama. Mereka di jodohkan atas nama bisnis dan demi kemajuan perusahaan keluarga mereka—"

Hening.

"—Dan pada akhirnya, mereka tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolak perjodohan tersebut. Aku awalnya _shock_ saat mendengar kebenaran akan kabar itu—karena aku akui aku sebenarnya sangat mengagumi mereka."

Tak ada suara lagi hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Jadi begini akhirnya ya?"

"Hhhh, ya mau bagaimana? Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi teman..."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari senja perlahan tampak mulai menghiasi langit, menciptakan pemandangan langit senja yang sangat indah. Tampak suasana di Konoha High School sudah mulai sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu karena para penghuninya yang mulai melenggang pergi menuju kediaman mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah menjalankan aktifitas seharian. Tapi nampaknya kedua gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna yang sangat kontras itu tak memikirkan hal tersebut. Terbukti dari masih beradanya mereka di sana seolah enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Bahkan hanya untuk selangkah dua langkah saja.

"Selama tiga tahun banyak yang sudah terjadi ya..." ucap Sakura membuka suara. Namun suaranya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman lirih. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap lurus gedung besar yang berada di hadapannya. Gedung yang merupakan tempat ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya, sahabatnya, bahkan cintanya. Gedung yang menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini.

"A-ah, i-iya..." sahut Hinata tak kalah lirih. Jemari tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. Kepalanya ia tundukkan karena matanya sudah mulai mengembun.

"..."

Hening mendominasi suasana. Hanya suara angin yang menerbangkan bunga sakura yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Tanpa sadar mereka memejamkan mata bersamaan untuk menikmati buaian angin musim semi yang menerbangkan surai panjang mereka berharap beban mereka ikut terbawa terbang jauh.

.

.

.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa sih? Ayo kita pulang!" seru Naruto yang sudah berada di depan gerbang bersama Sasuke.

Sakura dan Hinata yang memang masih melamun dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar panggilan Naruto. Mereka saling berpandangan lagi. Pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum semanis mungkin dan mengangguk. Entah itu senyuman tulus atau hanya senyuman palsu yang di paksakan. Hanya _Kami-sama_ dan diri mereka sendirilah yang tahu.

"Iya!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu segera menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih setia menunggu mereka. Memulai awal baru pada lembaran baru di kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ini adalah hari terakhir kami._

_Jalan yang biasanya sering kami lewati bersama setiap hari hingga seperti roda karna terus menerus berulang seperti itu. Dulu tampak tak berujung. _

_Hingga kini harus sampai di sini. Di sini lah ujungnya._

_Tak ada lagi "__**Esok**__" untuk kami._

_Ini benar-benar yang terakhir._

.

.

.

_Owari_

A/N : Maaf, kalau ceritanya aneh, ngegantung, gaje atau apapun juga T_T ini fict pertamaku dan aku buat untuk nunggu azan buka. Gomenasai #**sujudsujud**

Baiklah. Aku Author baru di sini jadi para senpai mohon bantuannya #**ojigi**

Apakah fict ini pantas di publish? Atau lebih baik di hapus saja? Itu tergantung penilaian reader dan reviewer semua :) apakah perlu omake atau sequel? Sudah ku buat soalnya :)

Tolong kritik dan sarannya yaa :) semuanya selalu di terima kok #**puppy eyes**

Jadi, bersediakah anda mengetik di kotak _review_? :)

_Word [1.754]_

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
